Finding Fulfillment In Life
by Kaiou Michiru
Summary: This story is about how Haruka & Michiru met each other & found love along w/ complications in their relationships. It spans from the last high school year to a few years after school as their concentrate on their careers. Romance, angst, & self-discovery


A/N: Konnichiwa! Author's note is a bit long for the first chapter, please bear with me! This is my first Haruka and Michiru fanfiction! They are my absolute favorite characters in Sailor Moon; I have been reading countless H/M stories recently and really want to write one myself for some time now.

Hey where do y'all Haruka and Michiru fans gather online? I will post one H/M related question at the end of every chapter and, if you want to, please respond as part of your review or PM me. =) I read and respond to every single review and I am very appreciative readers are taking their time to read my fanfic.

I spent a lot of time mapping out where I want this story to go and I already know the outline and how it will end. I am pretty certain to say it will be completed. (Oh how I hate abandoned stories) The story will span from their last high school year to three or four years after school, concentrating on their careers. There will be an epilogue in which they are in their middle-age reflecting on past events of their lives. I don't want to write an epic story covering high school to middle age; instead, I want to concentrate on the juicy stuff in their late teens to early twenties. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru will appear in this story (not Rei because, well, there are already a lot of characters to deal with plus she goes to another school.) In addition, Setsuna and Hotaru will also appear after H/M graduate high school.

**Genre: Romance, self discovery, angst, and drama**

I am new to the beta reader business and I need one! My grammar is not perfect (T_T) and I always seem to have problem with word order. If you want to become my beta reader or know how I could get one, please PM me!

Disclaimer: 美少女戦士セーラームーン does not belong to me. Everything belongs to 武内直子. Happy 20th Anniversary, Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>天王 はるか … … 海王 みちる<p>

* * *

><p><span>Finding Fulfillment in Life<span>

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

The day finally arrived, the first day of her senior year in Juuban Municipal High School. After spending two months performing in summer music festivals around the world, she was more than ready to settle down to a normal school schedule again. As much as she had enjoyed globetrotting one country after the other, one hotel suite after the other; she missed living like a normal high school student.

The sun shined brightly in the month of September and she could hear sparrow chirping merrily, seated upon tree branches. She smelled flowery fragrance as she walked closer to the Juuban Park and admired beautiful blossoming coral tulips and lavender lilacs.

_What a perfect way to start the first day of school._

Kaioh Michiru, 17 years old, 5'7, rising star violinist, was walking to school with a smile to her face.

One would describe Michiru as the epitome of a fine lady. Graceful, beautiful, kind, and sophisticated− every girl wanted to be like her and every guy wanted to date her. Though far from perfect, she was vain with her appearance, stubborn, and sometimes cold in anger. Generally preferred to keep to herself, she often spent time in the music room, art studio, and the swimming pool in school; which unfortunately, spending time in those places often perceived to be snobbish and aloof by other students. A busy person with violin lessons, performances, and CD recording sessions, she took her rising career seriously, and often did not have time to make friends.

However, she was not totally devoid of friends; the aquamarine-haired beauty befriended a blue-haired genius called Ami in her sophomore year, mainly due to their mutual respect for each other's intellect and talents. Both girls joined the swimming team together. While Michiru had a knack for the fine arts, Ami was a chess champion who excelled in logic and mathematics. The star violinist valued close friends than large amount of friends and it was Ami who introduced Michiru to her friends−Usagi, Makoto, and Minako−who were best buddies since junior high.

_Speaking of them_

"Ohayou, Michiru-chan!" The four girls exclaimed, seeing the green-haired violinist approached them.

"Ohayou, everyone!" Michiru waved at her smiling friends.

"Michiru-chan, I haven't seen you for a long time. How was your trip overseas? Must be exciting, ne!" the girl with dumpling hair style called Usagi questioned.

"It was exhausting but fun nonetheless. So how was everyone's summer?"

They exchanged pleasantries and summer vacation stories as they walked to Juuban Municipal High School together.

As her friends entered the school building, she waved at them with the promise of seeing each other later in class. The violinist wanted to stay outdoor and enjoy the weather a bit longer.

_This is so much better than spending the last week in London's foggy and rainy weather_, Michiru mused.

The roaring sound and high speed of a yellow Yamaha motorcycle caught her attention. As the driver slowed down, Michiru saw waves of heat coming out of the exhaust pipe. Judging from the driver's navy blue blazer, she surmised that was a student. She had never seen a student driving a motorcycle before. Curiosity got the better of her and she stopped walking, openly observing the driver.

The boy hopped off the bike, short blonde hair blowing freely in the breeze after he took off his yellow helmet. The wind caressed the boy's shiny locks as his hand ruffled to tame his hair.

Students began to arrive en masse and chatting merrily as they walked by the aquamarine-haired girl.

A jab of excitement shot through her body as he turned around, Michiru stood rooted to the ground, utterly entranced by this stranger. His blonde hair aside, he was extremely attractive− handsome yet oddly beautiful the same time. His dark green eyes were big and expressive, from the way he looked at his motorcycle with pride; his nose straight and narrow and his lips small and pink. The violinist wasn't sure why she thought he possessed a pair of feminine lips, but she assured herself that he was a boy− wearing a pair of navy blue pants and navy blue blazer with blue and red stripes tie− the standard male uniform for Juuban Municipal High School. Michiru was so intrigued by the stranger at the same time she felt a strange sense of nervousness and excitement. She wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not, though one thing was certain− she had never reacted this way to a stranger before.

The school's warning bell snapped out of her inner thoughts and she hurried inside before making a bigger fool of herself.

* * *

><p>Haruka barely made it to homeroom in time.<p>

_Am I nervous going to the first class in a new school? Nah_.

The blonde climbed the stairs with ease and earned several admiring glances as she walked to the classroom labeled 'Year 4 Class 2'.

"Konnichiwa, mina-san, before I do anything, we have a new student I would like to introduce. Hai, please introduce yourself, Tenoh-san" said the class 2 homeroom teacher.

"Thank you very much, Suzuki-sensei. My name is Tenoh Haruka, I am 17 years old and I went to a high school in Kyoto before transferring here."

"Tenoh Haruka? Aren't you the aspiring F1 racer?"

"Hai, I am." The tall girl said as she heard students' sharp instake of breath and saw mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Amazing. Tenoh-san, I am sure you will find your year in Juuban Municipal High School productive for you. Thank you for the introduction, now please find an empty seat."

The racer nodded as she approached an empty seat next to a blonde girl wearing a red bow.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead."

"What is your name, beautiful?" Haruka whispered.

"Aino Minako" the blushing girl replied.

The taller girl winked at her as she sat down.

* * *

><p>"Now, after reading the play, who could tell me why Nora Helmer decides to leave her husband at the end of the play?"<p>

No one raised their hand.

Haruka was bored out of her mind in English class, right hand holding her head was the only way from falling asleep.

"What about Tenoh-san?" The sleepy blonde sat up straight immediately.

"Umm.. because.."

Minako was observing the attractive racer next to her for some time and knew she would not be able to answer the question. As a kind gesture, she discreetly moved her notebook closer to Haruka to let her read out the answer.

"Umm… that is because Nora realizes that her husband has been treating her like a child and not a wife. She needs to discover who she is as human being first, not as someone's daughter or someone's wife. Her sense of self-discovery is awakened at the end of the play."

"Nice analysis. Thank you Tenoh-san"

"You saved me…" Haruka mouthed at the smiling girl next to her.

* * *

><p>The loud school bell signaled the end of school day, several seconds later, crowd of students rushed out of the building.<p>

"Michiru-chan, what are you doing after school?" asked Ami as they walked out of the school building.

"Hmm… surprisingly enough, I am not busy with anything today. I was going to say swimming pool or art studio. Do you have anything in mind?"

"The girls are going to Moon Café and meet up with Mamoru-san. Why don't you join us?"

"I would be happy to." Michiru smiled as she spotted Minako and Usagi waiting outside the school ground.

* * *

><p>"Tenoh-san!"<p>

Haruka turned her head to the sound of the voice.

"Tenoh-san. My name is Sato Yuriko and I am the track coach; this is Kino Makoto, the captain of the team. I've read that you are one hell of a track runner. I would like you to join our track team" said the older woman in a hopeful tone.

"I would be delighted, Sato-sensei." The talented runner said and smiled at the two women in front of her.

"The school is fortunate to have such a talented student. The team meets tomorrow after class over there, I will see you tomorrow then." The PE teacher said as she pointed to the large tracking field in front of the school building.

"I will be there."

"You must be some athelete for Sato-sensei to let you join the team without a try out. My name is Kino Makoto, pleased to meet you" the brunette girl said and bowed.

Haruka took a deep bow to the captain of the track team. "Tenoh Haruka, nice to meet you as well."

"I am curious, other than running, what else do you like to do?"

"I want become a professional F1 racer someday, so auto racing."

"Really? That's amazing. I don't know if you are new in town or not, but Azabu-Juuban district has an arcade place called Crown Arcade and many students go there to hang out after school. There is some pretty fun car racing arcade game."

"Thank you for telling me that, Kino-san."

"No worries, I will see you tomorrow, yea? I am running late to meet with my friends. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye." she said to the retreating figure.

* * *

><p><em>Makoto was right, Crown Arcade<em> _is not bad at all._ Haruka thought as she walked around the game room.

A group of muffled female voices caught the blonde girl's attention as she walked closer to the glass entrance. There, Michiru, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Usagi were passing by on the way to Moon Café.

Having met Minako and Makoto today, she was about to greet them but stopped short when she saw the aquamarine-haired girl.

Inhaling sharply, Haruka's heart raced at the sight of her.

The girl wore Juuban Municipal High School uniform carrying a school briefcase. Haruka's eyes traced the beauty's face and slim figure. Her wavy aquamarine hair danced carelessly in the wind and her dark blue eyes sparkled brightly as she smiled.

The beauty exuded nothing but pure elegance; all in all, a sea goddess herself as she walked with effortless grace.

The blonde's heart really should not be pounding so hard in her chest.

Haruka, mesmerized by the stranger's beauty, could not stop staring at her. After the group of girls was gone, she reluctantly brushed off the attraction and tried to think nothing of it.

_Usually, when I see beautiful girls, I would not hesitate to playfully flirt with them; but this aquamarine-haired beauty looks mature beyond her age, I am sure she would not be interested in someone like me._

_So what is this nonsense about getting overexcited for a girl I know nothing about?_ Haruka frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

The junior racer was afraid to get involved with someone she was so attracted to at first sight. Just thinking of the sea goddess brought her heart thumping madly and delightful shiver through her body.

No, the racer shouldn't be thinking of someone like her… someone so beyond her reach.

Her past relationships with girls failed, not that she was madly in love with any of them. Haruka had experienced only casual relationships and a few one night stands. She didn't believe in love at first sight or rather love at all.

Haruka shook her head as she was suddenly reminded of a conversation with Yamamoto-senpai about her ultimate dream.

'_Haruka-san, if you work hard, I guarantee you will someday make it to the Formula 1 Grand Prix.'_

'_Really? Yamamoto-senpai? You think that highly of me?'_

'_Hai. You have the talent to do well; but in order to excel, you must put your heart and soul into the sport and work hard.'_

…...

The blonde racer just came back from spending her summer months in the F1 Junior racing academy in Tokyo. If there was someone she looked up to the most, it would be Yamamoto-senpai.

_So why am I thinking about this girl anyway? If I wanted to become a professional F1 racer, I have to put my heart and soul into the sport and not think about something so trivial._

* * *

><p>天王 はるか … … 海王 みちる<p>

* * *

><p>AN : What do you think? I am dying for your precious reviews! *my precious* If possible, please tell me why you like it or what should be improved; constructive criticisms are welcome as well.

Don't forget to tell me how to find a beta reader here. Thank you for reading and I will respond to every one of your review.

ありがとうございます!

* * *

><p>#1) In the anime, what was your reaction when Haruka and Michiru became Galaxia's servants? And when they betrayed Galaxia, did you see it coming or no? And why do you think no one mentioned the betrayal after the battle? Did they just forgive and forget? What about some consolation talk?<p>

Their deaths were probably THE most heart-wrenching thing throughout the series, for me. I cried whenever I hear Princess no tameni tune, which is played when they are slowly fading away.


End file.
